Dark Flower
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Annalisa Stratton is a fledging vampyre sent to Hogwarts for her protection. There she meets Harry Potter and realize they aren't that different. Their friendship becomes more than they both ever expected. Love has never been more complicated....
1. The New Girl

Anime's Girl: This was an idea I got while reading the House of Night Series. I thought it'd be fun to combine the two. If you don't know the House of Night Series it will be fine because it will all be explained. I promise. Happy Reading

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling nor do I own

the House of Night series by P.C Cast and Kristin Cast.

She was definitely the outcast standing there on platform 9 and ¾. The steam engine in front of her blowing the horn. She looked around to the other people and yawned. They were all dressed up in cloaks and kissing their children goodbye. If this was a way to keep her safe from the house of night then so be it. But honestly school during the day. It was ten fifty nine. The train would leave in a minute. Seeing no reason to wait anymore she entered the train and looked for a carpartment. She yawned again. At this hour she would've been sleeping. Her mentor was Professor Lenobia and in order to keep her safe sending her to Hogwarts seemed like the only option left. She was one of the few left of her kind. High Priestess Neferet had murdered her adoptive parents Zoey Redbird and Erik Night. Everything she knew was gone or so it felt like that. Her mentor Lenobia wanted to keep the future of vampyres alive and in order to do that she had to send her to Hogwarts to keep her safe. She finally found a carpartment and laid down falling asleep.

A couple of minutes later she heard the carpartment door open and people walk in.

"Who do you think she is?" asked a boy's voice. She could hear them sit down. She just listened.

"Bloody hell what are those markings on her face and arms?!" another boy exclaimed.

"Shh..you'll wake her up. They look like Tattoos." she heard a girls voice say.

"What are tattoos?" asked the boy who exclaimed.

"They are markings that people in the muggle world get. They think it makes them look

cool." the girl replied.

The sleeping girl's eyes fluttered open and then she sat up dusting herself off. She looked at the three people in the carpartment. One had untidy messy black hair and green eyes. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The other one had red hair and freckles on his face. He looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. The girl had brown hair kind of bushy like and was wearing a school uniform. Now that she looked at them they were all wearing school uniforms.

"Hi sorry to have woken you." the girl said.

"Not at all. I'm just not used to be up when the sun is up. I'm Annalisa Stratton." the girl said. She removed a strand of her long silvery blonde hair. Her skin was the color of caramel and her eyes were ice blue. Annalisa had a crescent mark in the middle of her forehead that was shaded in and almost glowing. She had blue tattoos that framed her face and trailed down her arms to her fingertips and it covered her back.

The tattoos swirled,knotted and whisked making sapphires,stars and feathers in her skin. She wore a long spaghetti strapped dress. She wore the 6th former emblem. A silver silhouette of the three fates and the children of the Nyx. The emblem had scissors symbolizing the end of their time at the House of Night.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said trying not to look at the tattoos and mark.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. He was surprised when Annalisa didn't light up when he said his name. Everyone knew who he was.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Sorry to have yelled while you were sleeping." Ron said.

"It's alright. I understand that you don't sleep during the day. This time schedule is going to be hard to get used to." Annalisa replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Your vampyre aren't you?" Hermione asked Annalisa looking at the mark more.

Ron just simply bursted out laughing. He looked at Hermione like she was completely insane. Annalisa on the other hand wasn't laughing. She just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"I've read about vampyres. Ever since the turn of the century the wizarding world has believed that they no longer existed in the wizarding world. until well now that your here." Hermione said.

"So it's true...they do exist and I thought vampyres only existed in fairytales." Ron said embarrassed.

"Yes its true we do exist. Fairytales I'm afraid have made people believe false things about us." Annalisa said in a soft velvety voice.

"Would you mind sharing your story with us?" Harry asked. He was entranced by her. She was beautiful yes but so mysterious.

"Yes..we'd love to hear it." Hermione said with excitement in her voice.

"I don't mind sharing my story. But you must remember that what I say is true. All of it. I do not speak lies about myself if I did. The goddess Nyx will surely punish me." Annalisa said in a soft voice.

"Goddess Nyx?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yes..I worship a goddess called Nyx. She is the one who made my mark spread and gave me the affinity for all elements just as my adoptive mother Zoey had." Annalisa replied. She took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was put up for adoption at birth. My mother was just a teenager herself and wasn't ready for me. At any rate I was adopted by Zoey Redbird and Erik Night. They were also vampyres. When I started school I was marked right away. My parents and yes I do consider Zoey and Erik my parents were thrilled about it.I was taken to the House of Night soon after I was marked. That's where I met Neferet and Lenobia my mentor. My mentor was professor of Equestrian studies. The House of Night is where you learn to become a vampyre. School starts at eight p.m and ends at three a.m You learn and either you make through the change or you don't. I'm fortunate I'm a 6th year fledging. During my time at Hogwarts my transformation will be complete and I will truly be called a vampyre. Anyways...Neferet was High Priestess at The House of Night and her intentions weren't all that pure. I made it through the first year and second year perfectly. Until more fledglings were dying and becoming these creatures. They were horrible looking with red eyes. I became favored in the Goddess Nyx eyes and gave me the affinity for all five elements just like my mother. My mark expanded into what you see in front of you. I never thought anything bad about Neferet until..." Annalisa paused her eyes filling up with tears. She turned her face down.

"Until what?" Ron asked sweetly.

Annalisa gathered herself before continuing.

"I saw Neferet just a few months ago before my mentor Lenobia sent me here for my protection. Neferet murdered my parents. Zoey and Erik were killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My mother was a great vampyre,she was the first fledging to have an affinity for the five elements in centuries. I didn't see Neferet when I left the House of Night. But she's plotting something. I just know it." Annalisa said in a velvet voice.

'Wow...Harry you and Annalisa aren't that different. Do you realize that?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Yeah. It's quite remarkable." Harry replied. He was surprised how alike they were.

"Do you know anything about the magic world Annalisa?" Ron asked.

"A little bit,But I'll be starting my 6th year at your school from what I heard. I'm afraid I don't know much else. " Annalisa replied.

"Well we should be arriving soon it'd be best if you changed into the uniform." Hermione said smiling.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It'd be disrespectful to my goddess to cover her emblem with another's." Annalisa replied pointing the emblem on her dress. The emblem was on her right breast.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means my ties with the House of Night are nearly over. The symbol also mean I'm a 6th former fledging the last stage in becoming a vampyre. There are third formers,fourth formers,fifth formers and sixth formers. Each represents a stage in the lives of the fledgings. You either make it through the change or you don't." Annalisa replied.

"What happens if you don't make it through the change?" Ron asked.

"You bleed to death, it means your body is rejecting the change. I've seen my own classmates die. Too many...so much blood and unhappiness." Annalisa said turning her down in thought.

"It's scary Harry..her past is too much like yours. It's like she's the female version of you." Ron said.

Annalisa felt the train come to a stop. She looked out the window to see a magnificent castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry said smiling. Annalisa returned the smile.

The doors to the train were opened and Annalisa stepped out into the darkness.

"Goddess Nyx please protect me.." she whispered to herself.

The swarm of students just gasped and whispered to themselves about her. They pointed at her tattoos,her emblem and her mark. Harry placed his arm around her shoulder leading her out of the crowd. Hermione and Ron following right behind.

They eventually caught up with a very tall man. A giant perhaps.

"Ello Harry,Ron and Hermione." the man said.

"Hi Hagrid. This Annalisa Stratton, She's transferring from the House of the Night." Harry said releasing Annalisa. Annalisa just looked up at the man called Hagrid. He had bushy hair and very tall. She was slightly intimidated by him.

"Oh yeah, Professor Dumbledore told me about yer. Nice to meet yer." Hagrid said offering a sincere smile that Annalise couldn't help but return.

"Nice to meet you.." Annalisa replied. Her face turning back the blank look.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to escort yer to the great hall. But it seems like yer already got yer escorts." Hagrid said.

"I believe I do." Annalisa replied smiling at Harry. Her voice was like velvet. It was so silky and smooth. When she spoke it was like being put under a magic spell.

They led Annalisa up some stairs where the first years were waiting to be sorted. They pointed and stared at the newcomer to Hogwarts.

"Ignore them Annalisa..we will see you after you get sorted. " Ron said giving her a wink before entering the great hall with Harry and Hermione. The first years had the guts to even poke her back and touch her like she was part of a muesem. They stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed. It was annoying and she knew that they had never seen a vampyre before but still. Give a girl some room to breathe.

She ignored them but it was kind of irritating. A woman finally appeared before them.

She was in her later years, a stern look on her face. She had on glasses and wore a green cloak and a tall witches hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall" She said looking at the new batch of students and then stopping when she looked at Annalisa.

"In a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can do that. You must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said.

The witch led them through double doors in the Great Hall. Annalis walked behind the first years and everyone stared and pointed again. The hall had lights to look like the night sky which she was thankful for.

"Goddess do not abandon me now.." Annalisa whispered to herself. She walked down the great hall. Her heart pounding in her chest. She felt as if this new world was wrong. She shouldn't be here. She should be with her mentor Lenobia and the House of Night. But that wasn't an option.

She walked forward to join the first years. She looked around her at the tables and it seemed like every table had its own colors. Annalisa eventually focused her attention to the head table. Seated was an older man, he looked grandfatherly. The man just gave her a smile and nodded. The teachers just stared at her. Tilting their head at the sight of her. They tried to figure out who she was or what she was.

"I would like to welcome Miss Annalisa Stratton to Hogwarts. She is a fledging vampyre coming to us from the House of Night. During her time here her transformation will be complete. For years the wizarding world believed that vampyres no longer existed in the wizarding world. This is a remarkable day for us here at Hogwarts. This is the first time in Hogwarts history that we have had a vampyre fledging here. Annalisa Stratton step forward to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said motioning for Annalisa to come up the front of the line.

The first years parted to give her room to walk up to Professor McGonagall. Annalisa looked at Professor McGonagall before sitting down on the stool to be sorted. She scanned the room at the tables. A boy with blonde gray hair was staring directly in to her eyes. He smirked at her and then said something to his friend. The sorting hat was then placed on her head.

"A vampyre fledging I see!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Annalisa let out a small gasp of surprise and looked out to the crowd and it seemed like everyone was on the edge of their seats to see what house she'd be sorted in.

"Difficult...very difficult...anyone of these house would benefit from you. You are strong,cunning,loyal and intelligent. Now where to put you. " The sorting hat said.

Annalisa bit her lip as she sat there waiting for the sorting hat to say what house she was in. This all seemed very odd. She looked to the table where Harry,Hermione and Ron were sitting they seemed excited. She hoped to be sorted into whatever house they were in. But who knows what the sorting hat was going to say.

"I know...better be..." the sorting hat began.

Anime's Girl: I'm sorry to leave such a cliffhanger. I'm so happy this first chapter is finally done. I worked for two days on it until three am. I'm going to start to work on the second chapter.


	2. Sorting Hat says

Anime's Girl: If you guys didn't figure out who was staring at Annalisa before being sorted it was Draco Malfoy of course! To all who added this story to their story alert. I'm surprised. Thank you. I promise I'm going to try and make these chapters as long as possible. I'm going to try to add tons of drama. I will also try to post some links to pictures.

To fill in and explain some things. Annalisa isn't a vampyre per say but she's in the final process of her transformation. She does have a thirst for blood though that will play a part in the story. Yes I will continue to spell vampyre like this because it is the way it is written in the House of Night series.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling nor do I own the House of Night Series by P.C Cast and Kristin Cast. I only own Annalisa Stratton.

Soundtrack

Tudors Opening Song

Re-cap from the last chapter.

"A vampyre fledging I see!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Annalisa let out a small gasp of surprise and looked out to the crowd and it seemed like everyone was on the edge of their seats to see what house she'd be sorted in.

"Difficult...very difficult...anyone of these house would benefit from you. You are strong,cunning,loyal and intelligent. Now where to put you. " The sorting hat said.

Annalisa bit her lip as she sat there waiting for the sorting hat to say what house she was in. This all seemed very odd. She looked to the table where Harry,Hermione and Ron were sitting they seemed excited. She hoped to be sorted into whatever house they were in. But who knows what the sorting hat was going to say.

"I know...better be..." the sorting hat began. Annalisa bit her lip as she waited for the sorting hat's decision. She looked towards the table Harry was sitting at. He was staring into her eyes. Silently hoping perhaps that she would sorted into his house. She couldn't read his face very well. Ron and Hermione were staring at her as well.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat exclaimed. The table to her right at the end clapped loudly. Annalisa looked surprised. She walked over to the Slytherin table and got looks from the other table as she made her way. The grey-eyed boy was staring at her again and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. She turned back to see Ron,Hermione and Harry in a state of shock. She also looked back to see a man with sallow skin,greasy shoulder length black hair and with adorning black robes clapping as well. He just looked at her with a bitter expression. Annalisa took a seat next to the grey-eyed boy. He had silvery blonde hair and pale skin. He was handsome she'd given him that. She had no time to be daydreaming. She focused her attention on the first years being sorted into houses. Slytherin gained a few new people but not as much as Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

The elderly man sitting at the head table stood up and began to speak. He had a loud voice she found surprising.

"I would like to welcome all to another year at Hogwarts..." the man began. Annalisa just drowned him out as he spoke to the first years and students. A couple of minute he finished talking and food appeared on the tables. Annalisa was surprised. They actually let them eat this stuff! None was healthy.

"He says the same thing every year...it gets annoying really." said a girl sitting in front of her taking a piece of chicken. Annalisa turned her attention to her. She had short black hair and a pug like face. The girl wore the same uniform Hermione wore but instead it had green and silver unlike Hermione's who had gold and red.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson.." the girl said smirking. She then turned her attention to the boy sitting next to Annalisa. He was the one who was staring at her and smirking at her when she was being sorted. She turned her attention to him. He was ignoring her.

"Scared I'm going to suck your blood?" Annalisa said smiling. She placed her hands on the table in front her. It quickly caught the boy's attention. He turned her smirking placing his hand on top of hers leaning towards her.

"I'd let you suck my blood any time...Draco Malfoy at your service." he said smirking. Annalisa quickly removed her hand. Who was she kidding?!

"Annalisa Stratton...pleasure to meet you Draco." Annalisa said pushing him back. He was leaning into her way too much. The girl known as Pansy was getting really pissed off. She just growled at her and gave her a dirty look.

"The pleasure is all mine...I see you met Pansy." Draco said.

"Yes I have..." Annalisa replied.

"Over here we have Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco said motioning to the two guys sitting next to Pansy and him on the other side. The two just waved. They had food stuffed in their mouths.

"Draco..who was the man who was just talking?" Annalisa asked. She looked at Draco and he back at her, their eyes connected for a momen then she looked back at the head table.

"That was Albus Dumbledore. God knows how long he's been here...Our head of house is Professor Severus Snape. He looked quite pleased when you were sorted in here. " Draco said pointing to the man she was just looking at.

"Yeah I noticed..." Annalisa replied.

"I see you met Potter,Weasley and Granger.." Draco spat motioning to the trio.

"Yeah I have...why?" Annalisa asked.

"Golden boy Potter...everyone thinks he is so special because he survived the killing curse from he-who-must-not-be-named. Weasley on the hand..his family gives the wizarding world a bad name. Blood traitor in my opinion. Granger is just a...muggleborn who doesn't deserve to be here.." Draco said struggling for the right word when he said muggleborn.

"Oh yeah...what makes you so special?" Annalisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"My whole family has been Slytherin for generations. We are a high ranked pure blood family in the wizarding world. " Draco replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table.

"She was placed into Slytherin..." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course...she's a vampyre..they suck your blood and naturally the only thing that comes close to sucking your blood here at Hogwarts is a Slytherin." Ron said with annoyance.

"That was rude! You bearly know her and your already making remarks about her and the house she was put in!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry focused his attention to the Slytherin table. He looked at Annalisa who was talking with none other than Draco Malfoy. He saw her smiling and Draco flirting slightly with her. He saw Draco lean into her smirking.

"Seems she's getting cozy with Draco.." Ginny said looking in the direction of where Harry was looking, breaking the silence.She looked at Harry who snapped back to their conversation. The new girl was certainly gaining a lot of attention but she noticed Harry wasn't particually talkative today.

"Do you think she will fall for him?" Hermione asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Who knows...at least it'd be with someone of her own house.."Ron said.

Dinner ended soon after that. The first year students were escorted to their dormitories by the Prefects and the rest of them escorted themselves to the dormitories. Draco led Annalisa to the Slytherin portrait. The portrait had a beautiful woman in a lavish green and black renaissance dress. It had black lace and long black sleeves. The woman had long jet black hair in an updo with curls. She had green eyes trimmed with silver.

"Password " the woman asked. Draco quickly said the password and the woman nodded letting them into the room.

Annalisa looked around at the Slytherin common room. The message board quickly caught her eye. The schedule for the week was posted already.

"These are nothing like the classes at the House of Night." Annalisa said. She looked at the schedule more clearly.

"Yeah? What classes did you take there?" Draco asked.

"Literature,vampyre sociology,Drama,fencing,Spanish and Equestrian studies." Annalisa replied.

"Those sound like boring classes." Draco said plopping down on the couch facing the fireplace. The fires crackled and burned bright filling the room with warmth.

"Not really. My mentor Lenobia was head of Equestrian studies." Annalisa replied. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Draco began tracing a finger down the blue tattoos in her arm. He saw the way they knotted,swirled and twisted into sapphires and feathers. They were so interesting. She was interesting for that matter. She wasn't a witch. She was fledging vampyre and part of him wanted to look at the tattoos more. Seeing where they went and how much of her caramel skin was covered in them.

Annalisa's body tingled as she felt his warm hand trace the tattoos on her arm. She expected his touch to be cold but it wasn't. She quickly looked away.

"You can't imagine how that feels." she breathed. Her icy skin felt warm and her body tingled slightly from his touch.

"Tell me..." He purred in her ear removing her hair getting better access. Sure enough the trail of tattoos covered her back. It was as if he was looking at dream. A girl that he could never posses

"I can't...I can't Draco...We have only just met." Annalisa said looking at him. He stared into her eyes long and hard. He placing his hand on the back of her neck pulling her forward. Their lips nearly touching. Annalisa quickly pulled back.

"Excuse me..." Annalisa said walking up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Draco had become infatuated with her already and the day wasn't even over. Of course he'd have a new girl on his sleeve the next day. She finally reached her bed and opened her trunk. The girls dorm was empty for now. Her housemates would soon be there. The school understood her situation not to wear the school uniform and colors. She pulled out a dark purple top with a black pleated skirt. It was then that she found a journal that she had put in her trunk. She quickly opened to the first page. A note fell out from inside the journal.

Annalisa quickly picked it up placing the journal on her bed.

Anna,

I hope that you have adjusted by now. This journal was your mother Zoey's. It starts from the day before you were adopted to the time when she went to meet Neferet that fateful day. Everything at the House of Night is alright for now but some vampyres are turning up dead and some are turning undead. Its a scary sight. You must finish your transformation there where you are safe once you have transformed you will send me notice. If your transformation is not complete by April I will come and help you along. I will be sending you letters by Owl weekly to see how you are. Remember I am your mentor. I will always be your mentor.

Sincerely,

Professor Lenobia

House of Night

Annalisa put the note away in her trunk before picking up the journal on her bed. She opened it to the first entry.

Journal,

I have been a vampyre for quite some time and so has Erik. I felt getting this journal would be best to record my personal thoughts at the moment. We have decided to adopt a child since we can't have one of our own. Erik and I were married almost 5 years after I was changed. The trust issue was a problem for about a year but he proposed finally and I accepted. We have decided to adopt a daughter. It was Erik's idea. He sort of or hoped that the girl would grow up and be marked and become a high priestess like I am. I'm so excited! A daughter to call my own! Erik is calling me..he needs help placing the final details in the shakespearen nursey. I let him get away with so much. Hmm..my dear little daughter what will you look like I wonder.

Zoey Night

Annalisa placed the journal on her chest,holding it close. She knew about why her father Erik hadn't been able to trust her mother Zoey for about year. Her mother had slept with none other than Vampyre Poet and Professor at the House of Night Loren Blake and he had caught her. Her mother Zoey had explained it. She put the journal back into her trunk and layed down on her bed.

She let sleep take her soon after that. She twisted and turned in her sleep. The memories of the night of her parents death replayed over and over. Neferet over their dead bodies drinking their bloods. She woke up with a startled gasp sweat covering her forehead. The thought of her first day of classes lingered in her head.

Anime's Girl:Well there is the second chapter! I wont be updating real soon! This cut into my birthday planning! My birthday is in a few minutes! Happy Birthday to me! I'm fifteen today! YAY! The next chapter should be up in next two weeks I hope! Happy Reading!


End file.
